1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for detecting an abnormality of the spinal column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disease in which the spinal column bends to the left or right, as is often found in children (scoliosis), has heretofore posed problems.
As a method for detecting such disease, the Moire method of forming Moire stripes on the entire back of the subject and judging whether the distribution of the Moire stripes is balanced on the left and right sides of the back with respect to the spinal column has been adopted, but this method suffers from a disadvantage that when judging, the examiner becomes fatigued with the Moire stripes and analysis of data is not easy. As another detecting method, there is a method of x-ray-photographing the spinal column and directly judging the abnormality thereof, but this method leaves the problem of exposure to x-rays and is usually used only in precise medical examinations.